


House Training

by considerate_skeleton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/considerate_skeleton/pseuds/considerate_skeleton
Summary: As a favor to a friend, Markus’ master agrees to foster a troublesome stray.Markus isn’t the biggest fan of that decision.
Relationships: Tame Pet Catboy/Feral Catboy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	House Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rirren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/gifts).



“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Markus said for what felt like the fifth time. It might well have been. He was losing count.

The catboy currently ravishing Markus’ neck didn’t have the decency to respond. Markus knew it was rudeness, not a lack of intelligence, because the stray had been perfectly capable of cursing Markus’ master out when he’d been brought into the house. Odin - as the shelter had named him - had been nothing but trouble from the moment Master had taken his lead. 

Markus had met a few strays, but they’d always had at least some training. Odin was apparently a true feral cat, born in the sparse woods outside the city, and never having a master of his own.

It was easy to tell, because he just wouldn’t _listen_.

Master let Markus play with other cats, of course, but only with his permission and supervision. Odin had obtained neither of those things. Instead, he’d practically jumped Markus the moment Master went to work, humping his thigh unceremoniously. Markus could have pried him off if he really tried, but he didn’t want to resort to physical force. There was no telling how strong Odin could be if provoked, and Markus wasn’t keen on finding out.

Things had escalated. Quickly.

Odin wasn’t used to wearing clothes, and he ripped his off every time Master wasn’t looking. Now, he’d torn through Markus’ clothing as well, shredding his nice tailored shirt to bits with his untrimmed claws. He pinned Markus to the floor and straddled him, rutting their hips together at a furious pace.

His dick was what surprised Markus the most. Spines were a genetic trait that had been almost entirely engineered out of purebreds like Markus. All that remained of them were soft, textured bumps that Master had once compared to adornments on a sex toy. Odin had the real thing, though. The spines weren’t sharp or painful, but they were _big_ and impossible to ignore. Markus squirmed at the sensation of them rubbing frantically against his own cock.

They felt good. He wasn’t going to tell Odin that.

Even Odin’s sex noises were something else. Instead of the restrained, pleasant purrs and meows of a good pet, he filled the room with sharp growls and pitched, almost shrieking cries. Markus wondered if the neighbors would complain.

At least Odin’s lack of training meant he didn’t know how to last long, either. He curled over Markus, his broad shoulders shuddering, and came hard enough to make a mess of both of them.

“Are you done?” Markus asked in as dry a tone as possible.

Odin sat up, his body languid and loose. He wiped a bit of his own come off his mouth and gave Markus a wicked smile. His tail flicked behind him.

“Are you?” Odin asked, gripping Markus’ still-swollen cock in one hand.

Markus was going to have a stern talk with his master about taking in any more strays.


End file.
